Family Comes First
by Allistar
Summary: Castiel wants a baby, but Dean isn't so sure... Destiel and Sabriel. T for potty mouthing.


"Hello Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

Castiel fidgeted in the motel room. His regular serious expression was clouded by awkward worry.

"Dean, you and I have been in this relationship for a while now. And I am sorry that I am unsure how to express this feeling I am having right now…."

Dean leaned forward on the bed, "Cas?"

"I – I also know that it is socially incorrect for us, two men, to marry. But I do know that it is not illegal for us two to become legal guardians."

Now Dean was halfway off the bed, "Cas? What are you talking about?"

"Dean, I want a child."

Dean's back straightened. His eye - brows raised in surprise.

"Castiel, I don't know…"

"Dean." The Angels eyes burned, "I really, really want to have a child. With you. I know that with us both being men it will be very near impossible – "

"No, Cas, it _is_ impossible." He shook his head at his lover, "We can't have a baby. Not just because we are both men. But…" He ran a hand over his face, "But, if we were to ever have a child, even an adopted one. I don't want it to be brought into this mess. This whole Winchester madness!" he sighed, "I don't want them to grow up like my brother and I did. You understand Cas?"

Castiels face fell in disappointment. Seeing this Dean immediately regretted being so harsh on his lover. He opened his arms, which the Angel immediately fell into. Dean stroked Castiel's hair, whispering into his ear, "I'm sorry Cas. Its not because I don't love you, I _do_ love you, more than anything, 'kay? It's just that I would never wish my child, _our_ child into this. Maybe if things were different. But right now, its just not gonna happen. I'm sorry."

Cas could only nuzzle himself deeper into Dean's shoulder. A whirlpool of emotions were churning inside of him. Trying to pull him down, but he would not let that happen. Castiel was like stone, on the outside anyway. He wanted a child. Just. So. _Badly._ He wasn't sure were the feeling had come from. But he had an idea.

_Cas was standing outside the coffee shop, waiting for Dean to arrive with his warm drink. He was watching the people walk by, one couple immediately pulling his attention. A man and a women. But another one was in between them. Holding onto their hands with both of his small ones. _

_They were all bundled up for the cold. The child looked hilariously adorable with his parka. The child blew warm air out of his mouth, watching it steam in the cold. The child seemed amazed at what he could do and showed his parents. The couple laughed at their child's naïve curiosity, and promptly picked him up to hug him and show them their love. _

_Cas could feel a smile tug at his lips. He wondered absently what it would be like to have a child of his own. _

_Just then Dean arrived with his coffee and a hot chocolate._

"_What is this?"_

"_Its hot – chocolate. Drink it."_

"_But why?"_

"_It'll keep you warm and its good for you. Go ahead. Drink it."_

_Cas sipped gingerly at the creamy drink. He smiled in appreciation and presumed to chug the drink down._

"_Woah, slow down there!" Dean pulled the half – empty cup away from the Angel. Castiel's face was now full of a childish shock._

"_But why? Its really good."_

_Dean chuckled at his Angel, "Because if you drink this too fast you could get sick. Now," He handed the drink back to Cas, "Drink it slower this time, 'kay."_

_Cas put the dreamy liquid back to his mouth and started to drink it much slower this time. His thoughts back to the child…_

X Three Days Later X

"Cas?"

Dean was on the edge of the motel bed, his palms sweaty and his breath was starting to catch. Castiel was propped on his lap, kissing fiercely at his neck.

"Cas, you know I'm always up for sex but right now I'm –"

"Shut up Dean."

"What?" he asked.

Castiel momentarily stopped his assault, "I want to have a child Dean."

"Wait – didn't we already talk about this? We can't have a –"

"No, Dean!"

Dean stared at his Angel. Castiel's eyes were full of a passionate fire that Dean could not quite put his finger on. But he knew one thing, he did not want to get in Castiels way. Not when he's like this.

"I am going to take you. And you are going to let me."

Dean nodded slowly as he laid himself on the bed and let his Angel do his work.

Well, at least its not punishment.

XxX

"CAstiel!" Dean nearly shrieked.

"Dean…" Cas moaned.

They had sex before, but this was different. Usually Dean took control and Cas had always been slightly awkward about the whole thing. But tonight, Cas took all control and was not letting Dean go. Not for anything.

Eventually Dean collapsed from exhaustion.

Castiel stroked his lovers spiked hair, breathing in his scent. Cas worried slightly that he had hurt Dean, but after giving him a once – over he did not see any noticeable injuries that Dean could've gotten during intercourse. Cas sighed, then remembered why he had attacked Dean in the first place and silently prayed.

X Nearly Two Weeks Later X

Dean was throwing up in the toilet.

He did not know what he had eaten or what kind of virus he got but it was kicking his ass. This was his fifth trip to the toilet!

"Hey Dean? Do you want me to get you anything?" asked Sam from the bathroom door.

"Yeah, get me the cure for cancer!" He coughed.

Sam grimaced and resisted an eye roll. "Stop being so melo – dramatic. Its probably just the flu."

"Yeah? Well make it stop!"

"We're just going to have to let it pass, okay? Meanwhile I'll make you some toast and see if you can hold that down." Sam said as he left for Bobby's kitchen.

Dean nodded and sat down next to the toilet. He thought about calling for Castiel, but he hadn't seen him since… well… since he got topped. He probably was on some kind of lead that he needed to do alone. Which didn't make Dean any more happy or reassured.

XxX

"What are you eating?" asked Sam.

"What does it look like? I'm eating pie!"

Sam nudged one of the many empty pie boxes that littered Bobby's floor, "That's your fifth one today."

Dean shrugged, "So?"

"So, you were sick two days ago and now your stuffing yourself with pies? No wonder you got sick in the first place."

Dean shrugged again, "I really don't see what the problem is."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't blame me if you get fat."

"Who are you calling fat?" they heard Bobby shout from the living room.

XxX

"I'm coming for you Sam!" Dean called after his brother. He grabbed Ruby's knife and rushed into the abandoned home. He could hear Sammy calling for him from the other room. He ran into the living room to see Sam tied up and two demons on either side of him.

The demons did not pose such a great fight and were defeated easily. Dean had just released Sam when a wave of dizziness hit him. He clutched his stomach, which almost seemed to be throbbing!

"I need to get home."

"What Dean?"

"Home. Now!"

X Almost Two Months Later X

Dean was drying off his hair when he looked into the mirror. He stared at his reflection before winking, "Look at you handsome! Wonder where you Angel is. He's missing out!" But something immediately caught his eye. A small bump was forming on his normally toned stomach.

Dean raised his hand and touched it gingerly, it was firm.

"What the Hell…?" He asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly it hit him. The cravings, the nausea, the aches. But no, that can't happen. It's impossible, but…

"Cas, where the Hell are you?" He gasped. No answer.

"Goddamnit answer me!" He yelled. Still no answer.

"Son of a Bitch." Dean has had it. He bolted downstairs to grab his gun.

"Woah, woah where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Going to find Cas."

"Why? Is he missing?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know! But something is wrong with me and I need to know whats going on!" Dean chocked.

"Wait – whats wrong Dean?" asked Sam.

Dean shook his head, "I don't know. But I have been throwing up, eating a lot, having a lot of back aches, and now I'm getting fat!" he shouted.

"Fat? You don't look like you've gained wait." Bobby commented.

Before Dean even thought about it he pulled up his shirt to show the bump growing on his stomach.

Sam and Bobby looked equally surprised and shocked.

"What? Whats so special about a little fat?"

Bobby swallowed, "I don't think your getting fat boy."

Sam nodded, "Well, not the fat you're talking about at least."

Dean stared at the two before he caught on, "Oh, nonononononono. Haha – that can't happen. I'm a guy remember!"

"Well, have you had sex at all these past few months?" asked Bobby seriously.

Dean felt himself flush, "Maybe…" He mumbled.

"With Cas?" added Sam.

Dean nodded slowly.

"But still!" Dean added, "I'm still a guy! I can't have a baby, that's just – just…."

"Idiotic?" Bobby offered.

"Yeah that."

Sam and Bobby gave each other a look before, "Okay kid. Here's how this is going to work out. We are going to put you on a diet. A _strict_ diet." Bobby said, "And if _that"_ He pointed to Deans stomach, "Isn't fixed in a month I'm calling in a specialist."

Dean rolled his eyes in impatience, "So what now?"

"Well, we're going to pull you off hunting for a while." Bobby thought, "And rest. Lots of it. We're going to need to keep an eye on you alright?"

Dean felt very angry but went along with it anyway. Because it couldn't possibly be _that_…

XxX

"Dean it's almost been a month!"

"I don't _care_ Sam!" Dean paced the length of his room, "It – it just can't be that!"

"But we've got to make sure!" Sam argued.

Dan put his head in his hands and shook himself, "Sam, it just… can't…"

His brother got up from the edge of the bed and walked over to Dean, "Dean. You have been exercising, eating only healthy foods, and you haven't touched a beer in a month and your still as big as a fucking air - balloon!"

Dean let out a shaken breath, "Sam. I just don't know…"

Sam nodded slowly and patted his brothers back reassuringly, "Maybe Cas knows?"

At the name of his absent lover Dean felt rage and despair, "Look – I'm not even sure if he's going to show…"

Sam sighed, "It wouldn't hurt to try. Cas? Castiel? We need you right now. Dean needs you. Please come down here…"

"Yes Sam?"

Both brothers jumped. The Angel had appeared behind them. After a moments silence, Dean gasped.

"Holy Fuck! Something moved!"

Castiel and Sam rushed towards him.

"Dean? What has happened?" Cas asked.

"What has happened?!" yelled Dean, his hormones and emotions running high, "What's happened is that you have left me! Abandoned me! With this – this _thing_ growing inside me! And I don't know what to do! And now it's fucking _kicking_ me!" Tears started leaking from the corners of his eyes, "You left me… When I might've needed you most…."

Castiel's heart sank. He never realized what his love might have been going through for his wish. He bit his lip before slowly hugging the man he loved most. He could feel the noticeable bump growing in between Dean's hips, so he did not push on it. Afraid he might hurt it.

"I am sorry that I left you. I really am. But I had to do something, for the both of us!" a glimmer of hope sparkled in his eyes, "I did something that I knew both of us needed!" He pulled away and placed a hand on Dean's stomach, "I'm sorry that I didn't ask your permission. But…" He stared into Dean's eyes, "I want a family Dean. With you. So, I asked and… I think it worked!"

Dean's head was spinning. So he really was pregnant! With a baby and everything!

"I'm… I'm not sure how I feel about this…" he gasped, sitting down. Cas sat with him, still hypnotized by the swollen bump on Dean's stomach.

"Well…" Sam started, "I think it'll still be good for you to talk to a doctor. Bobby called one of his hunter buddies who used to be a doctor. He'll check if this is really what it looks like, and he won't go to the media about it."

"He better not." Dean growled.

Sam raised his hands in surrender, "I know! It'll be fine, but in the meantime…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, "I think it'll be in our best interests to see what this thinks."

"What?" asked Dean, "No way! I am not taking a pregnancy te-"

"Yes."

"What?" Dean asked, again.

"You will Dean." Cas said squeezing Dean's hand, "Please. I at least want some reassurance that this is real." One hand rubbing Dean's covered bump.

Dean was ready to argue, but a sudden kick in his lower abdomen made him think otherwise.

He winced as he removed Castiel's hand and then removed himself from the bed.

"Fine."

XxX

Dean felt his stomach sink as he looked at the positive pregnancy test.

"So?" asked Sam, "What is it?"

Dean shook his head slowly, still trying to figure out how this was all happening.

"No?" asked Cas, obvious disappointment in his voice.

"No…" Dean said, "Look…"

Castiel took the test away from Dean and looked at it, "What does this mean?"

"It's a yes." Sam whispered in shock.

"Yes?" Cas asked, his voice now raised with hope.

"Yes." Dean said, still facing the mirror.

Cas smiled in joy. Finally he would have a family!

Dean left the bathroom, "I need some alone time."

"But Dean-"

"Please!" His voice cracked.

Cas and Sam nodded, though Castiel seemed a little reluctant.

X Later That Night X

"Dean?" Cas asked as he stepped into Dean's bedroom.

Dean moaned from his bed in recognition.

Castiel walked cautiously to his Lovers bed and sat down, "Dean, are you okay?"

"No." Dean lifted his face from his pillows, "I'm not okay."

Cas frowned, "Again, I am sorry that I didn't tell you. But I did ask –"

"And I said no!" Dean retorted, he sat up and stared at Cas, "Do you remember why I said no?"

The Angel hung his head in silence.

"I said I didn't want one because I didn't want them to be pulled into this, Castiel." Dean waited for Castiel to say something but when he didn't he went on, "I am scared, Cas! I am scared for our baby, Cas!" He put as much hurt into Castiel's name that it made him flinch.

"Again, I'm sorry-"

"Then you should tell that to _him_!" He jabbed his finger at his stomach. Dean was crying again, "I don't want another Adam, Castiel…"

Castiel dropped his head in shame, "I'm so sorry…"

"Stop saying that!"

Castiel's head snapped back to Dean's face.

"Stop saying that… okay?" Dean voiced again, "I love you, but I know that I'll love him too… If he or she were to ever be taken away from me… I don't know what I'll do…" he chocked finally and started sobbing into Castiel's trench coat.

"I'm so scared Castiel."

The Angel fought his tears and stroked Dean's hair. He pulled him down onto the bed and laid there with him, letting Dean cry himself to sleep.

XxX

"Well I'm not sure how you did it." The doc announced to Dean and the others, "But you're pregnant."

Even though Dean already knew that for a fact, hearing it from the doctor was different. He put his head in his hands and shuddered.

"Well well well. So Elder Winchester is prego huh?"

The whole room whipped around to see the Archangel Gabriel in the doorway.

"Gabriel." Castiel gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to visit the Winchesters and it seems that I came at just the right time!" He chuckled.

"Gabriel." Dean growled.

"Woah its okay! I'm not making fun! Hey, that's going to be my nephew or niece and we are going to have a Hell of a time together!"

"Touch my child and I'll run you with a knife!"

"Geez so touchy! Seriously, I'm not going to hurt the little tyke. I was just meaning pulling pranks on Daddy and Pops!"

Castiel huffed and Dean rolled his eyes. Sam suppressed a grin.

The doc cleared his throat, "Look you two. Like I said before, I'm not sure how the Hell you did it, but you did it. So here's the thing, you two can keep the child, or you can decide to get rid of it."

Here was the moment of truth. Dean exchanged looks with Cas.

Castiel nodded hopefully, "Whatever you do, I will fully support you."

Dean swallowed. The whole room became silent, including Gabriel.

"I... I want to keep it." He said.

Cas raised his eye – brows and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Really?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Really."

"Dean." It was Sam's turn to speak, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. Now that I've been given the choice," He paused, "I want to keep it."

More silence filled the room, interrupted by Castiel.

"I'm so happy." He breathed, not really sure where the feeling came from but it was there. It filled him and made him warm, like the hot – chocolate that Dean bought him what seemed like so long ago.

He walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him.

"So happy." He repeated. He smiled as he kissed Deans hair.

The doctor went to talk to Bobby in the other room and left Gabriel and Sam with Dean and Castiel.

"So, I'm going to be an uncle?" asked Sam.

Dean nodded, "Guess so Sam."

Gabriel chuckled, "So how bigs the baby bump?"

Dean sighed and pulled up his flannel shirt. Showing a cantaloupe sized bump poking out of his usually toned stomach.

This was the first time Castiel had seen the bump uncovered. He reached down and placed his hand gently on Dean's abdomen.

"Its beautiful." He sighed.

He then reached down and placed his ear to Dean's stomach and closed his eyes.

"I can hear it."

Dean watched Cas smile at the sound of their child's heartbeat. He couldn't help but smile himself. He would deny it with anyone who asked, but he was happy as well. He brushed Castiel's hair out of his face, causing a contented sigh to escape his lips.

"Aww." Gabe cooed.

"Shut the Hell up."

X About Three Months Later X

"So, which ones do you like best?"

Cas studied the sets of baby clothes that Sam held to show him.

"We are not sure if it is a girl or a boy so I am not sure which ones would be suitable for it." He answered, as if it were obvious.

Sam tried not to roll his eyes at his brother in – law, "Look, Dean didn't want any public attention and you are the baby's father. So please try to work with me."

Castiel nodded, "Alright then. I appreciate the one on the right."

Alright, that one it is." He placed the article of clothing into the cart.

"Hey - O Sam!"

Sam leaped into the air, "Howah!"

Castiel grinned at Sam as Gabriel laughed heartily at his trick.

"That wasn't _funny_ Gabriel." Sam gasped.

"'Course it was!" He countered, "Its always funny to scare you Sammy!"

Sam huffed at the archangel. Darn why did he always have to do that?

"Castiel, wouldn't you like to have you bro help you out with the baby shopping?" Gabriel asked.

Cas looked to Sam then to Gabriel. "Well, I would appreciate your help, but if Sam in uncomforta-"

"Its fine, Cas." Sam interrupted.

"Alright then! Guess I'm coming along."

The rest of the time at the store, Sam would offer sets of clothes, Cas would question, Gabe would comment, and Sam would end up picking the clothes for them half the time.

Gabe held up a pair of baby dresses, "Hey, Sammy. What do you think?"

Sam gave him an uncomfortable look, "Uhm, its not my baby. You should ask Cas."

"But I want to ask you Middle Winchester!" he continued.

Gabriel gave him the puppy – eyes. It was so surprisingly cute Sam couldn't help but cave in.

"I like it. But I think the one behind you is better."

Gabriel immediately whirled around to grab the one behind him and promptly placed both dresses into the cart.

"Both?"

"Yeah. You like both of them."

"Sam; Gabriel?"

"Yes Cas?" asked Sam

He came around the isle corner with a box, "I believe that I want to purchase this for my child."

Sam and Gabriel walked over to Castiel and gave the box a closer look.

"A bouncy chair?" asked Sam.

"Wow Cas I didn't you liked those kind of things." Admired Gabriel.

Cas looked slightly embarrassed as he held the box, "I saw a child having fun in one on the television. I want my child to have fun like that as well."

Sam smiled, "Sure thing Cas." And he placed it into the cart.

X Four Months Later X

"So what? Nearly two weeks past its due date and it suddenly decides it want to pop out?!" Bobby yelled.

"Well I can't help it!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, just having a baby here! No rush!" Dean gasped from the living room bed.

"Gabriel is getting the doctor and they should be here soon." Castiel reassured Dean, squeezing his hand.

Not even a second went by before Gabriel popped into the living room, the doctor right beside him.

Gabriel spread his hands, "Do I deliver, or do I deliver?"

"Thank you Gabriel." Castiel sighed.

"Yeah thanks; now get it outta me!" Dean shouted in pain.

The doctor started pulling out his equipment, "Don't worry Dean. Everything should go fine. But we will have to do a C – section since there is no exit point for the baby to come out."

"C – Section?" Dean gasped, "Your going to cut me open?"

Castiel stepped in between the doctor and Dean, "You are not going to hurt him."

The doctor sighed in exasperation, "I will be using pain killers and everything, he will not feel a thing… Well nothing except the usual birthing pains."

Dean felt another kick and gasped in pain, "Okay! Just get. It_. Out!_

Castiel stepped out of the doctors way and back to Dean's side.

XxX

Sam heard another shout from the living room.

"When do you think it'll finally come out?" He asked.

Gabriel shrugged, "Not sure Sam. I've never dealt with human pregnancy before."

Dean screamed causing both Gabriel and Sam jump in fear.

"I'm going to check on him." Sam said as he rushed towards the living room.

Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm, "Hold on Sam."

Sam turned around to the smaller man.

"Look, I am just as scared as you are. But we need to let these things play out. No worries." He let go of Sam's arm and placed both if his hands on each of his fore arms, "I am right here with you."

Sam stared into Gabriel's honey – gold eyes and slowly nodded.

"Waaahh! Waaaaah!"

Sam turned to Gabriel and then they both ran to the living room.

Dean was in a bloody mess of sheets, panting and sweaty. Castiel seemed in shock, absently staring at the doctor and stroking Dean's hair - line.

"Cas…" Dean chocked, "Check on the baby, please."

Castiel nodded and left Dean's side to take place by the doctor.

"Doctor…?"

The doctor turned and smiled at Castiel, "It's a girl."

"A girl…?" he asked.

"A beautiful and healthy baby girl."

Castiel couldn't believe it. The doctor handed the infant to Cas, "You know how to hold her right?"

"I am familiar with it…"

As Cas held his little girl he felt the happiest he ever felt. Even happier than when he found out Dean loved him back, even happier than when he found out he was going to have a family! There were no words to tell how happy he was.

"Castiel…?" he heard Dean call from his bed.

The Angel did not answer but moved numbly over to his Lover. Once he was right beside him he showed the bundle to Dean.

"See?" he asked.

Dean nodded, "A girl…?"

"Yes. Isn't she beautiful?"

Dean nodded again, lost for words. "M- may I hold her?"

Castiel gently handed over their child. Dean smiled at their child, his eyes crinkling with exhaustion and joy.

"She has your hair…" he sighed.

"If she does I hope she has your eyes." Castiel spoke.

Dean shook his head, "She's so beautiful…"

In the events that had passed the couple were totally unaware of their brothers in the doorway.

"Um…."

"C'mere Sam; Gabriel." Dean called.

The two moved into the room and over to the new fathers. Sam sat at Dean's side to get a better look at the baby.

"Wow…"

Gabriel was at the base of Deans bed, "She's a pretty little shitter isn't she?"

"Hey! No cussing around my daughter! You here?" Dean commented.

"W—wwaaahhh.." his daughter simpered.

"Oh shit!" Dean gasped, "Just gave birth and I'm already a terrible father!"

Castiel chuckled before holding his family closer to him. He leaned over and shushed his child gracefully. She was quiet at once.

Dean grinned and held the baby closer to his chest. Cas was at his other side, one arm draped around Dean and the other was drifting its fingers along his daughters hair line.

"Were a family." Dean smiled.

XxX

"Hey, Middle Winchester."

"Woah! Hey Gabriel." Sam gasped from Bobby's porch, a beer in his hand.

Gabriel moved to Sam's side and cleared his throat, "Hey, Sam. I want to talk to you…"

"About?" asked Sam.

Gabriel breathed in, "These… past few months with this whole Male pregnancy fiasco has been… well, it's been a mess. You and I both know it."

Sam chuckled and sipped his beer, "Go on."

"But… at the same time, it's been some of the best months since I left the Attic."

Sam paused mid – sip and stared at the Archangel.

"Look, I'm not trying to be sappy about this. But there is something I have to tell you. And I'm not sure how to say it. It's just whenever I am around you I… I…" He let his hands fall to his sides, "I'm at a lose for words. I-"

Before Gabriel could utter another syllable, Sam Winchester smashed his lips against his own. Gabriel didn't give it a second thought before kissing back. He couldn't stop.

Just at that moment, Castiel chose that moment to walk onto the porch. His new child in his arms, "Gabriel; Sam I wanted to – Oh."

Sam did not to seem to hear him, but Cas was right in Gabriel's line of sight. Gabriel raised his hand behind Sam's back and flipped the Angel off. You could call it a subtle sign for privacy.

Cas nodded and was gone.

XxX

"Woah, do not do that with our child on board! Who knows what that could do to her!" Dean growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that." He apologized.

"Where is Sam and Gabriel?"

"Oh – uh. They were a bit busy."

Dean nodded and held his arms for his child, which were filled immediately.

Castiel watched his Lover before asking, "I don't think I understand. I thought you were scared about having a child."

"Well yeah. I was terrified, I really was Cas. But now that she's here. I think I know what to do now. We'll train her, but I don't think I want her pulled into hunting, if we can avoid it. Now that the huge fiasco's are over, I think we can at least try to live normally."

"I am glad to hear that." Cas said.

"So, what are we going to name her?" asked Cas.

"Name her?"

"Yes. She must have a name." Cas urged, "I think you should have the honors, since you were the one to carry her."

Dean shook his head, "No, no. You know what, how about this. I can give her a middle name, and you can give her a first name." Dean offered.

Cas nodded, "You first."

"Okay, um…" He thought, "How about…" suddenly it came to him, "Adam."

Castiel grinned, "Yes, and her first name will be… Joann. After your father."

Dean felt himself close to tears, "Thank you, Castiel. For giving me this miracle."

Castiel smiled and kissed his Lover. "You are very welcome."

"I just can't believe we all here. As a family." He chocked.

"Yes… about family." Cas started, "I, uh, stumbled upon Gabriel and Sam, er, kissing on the porch."

"Son of a bitch, you're joking right?"

"I thought there was no cursing around our Joann."

Dean ignored him, "I swear, if that guy so much as touches-"

"If I so much as I touch what?"

Dean startled, "Holy –" but was cut off by a death glare given by Castiel. He cleared his throat and readjusted his daughter in his arms, "I've heard you two have become rather close to each other."

Sam shuffled uncomfortably while Gabriel beamed, "So?"

"So, I'm saying if you hurt my brother I will kill you!"

Gabriel frowned and Sam immediately stepped between the two men, "Dean, I kissed him first okay? Lets not get into a fight about this, not today."

There was some awkward silence before Dean walked over to his brother.

"Have you given her a name yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, Joann Adam… Winchester."

Dean noticed the way Sam's arms kept flinching and he grinned.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Sam jumped a little and nodded.

"Alright, hold her like this. 'Kay?" And he placed his daughter into his brother's arms.

Sam rocked his niece back and forth, "Hey there little girl, I'm your uncle Sam."

Gabriel moved over to his Sam and grinned down at his niece, "Hey girly. I'm your uncle too! I'm uncle Gabe!"

Happy.

X Ten Years Later X

Young Joann Winchester was outside her Fathers house, shooting the home – made targets.

"Hey sweatheart!"

Joann turned around to see her father, Dean Winchester walking towards her. "Oh, hey Daddy."

"Watcha doin' there?"

She shrugged, "Just shooting."

Dean smiled at his daughter, his pride and joy.

"Well that's nice. But supper will be ready soon. And Uncle Gabe and Sam will be coming over. Oh, and Bobby too."

Joann's green eyes twinkled, "Great! I can't wait to see them! By the way, has Uncle Gabe gotten pregnant?"

Dean was taken aback, "What?"

"Well, it's just that when I was talking to Uncle Gabe on the phone he said that he had a surprise for us. And he _has_ been wanting a kid right?"

Dean shook his head, "I have no idea Joann. But I think we'll find out soon enough."

She nodded and then asked, "When is Father going to be home?"

"He'll be home very soon sweatheart. Come home in five minutes alright?" He mussed her wavy black hair and started his way back home.

Joann shot a few more rounds before she started packing.

"Do you need some help darling?"

Joann squealed and whirled around at her Father, Castiel.

"Father, don't _do_ that!" She laughed.

"I'm sorry I startled you." He apologized and asked her again if she needed anything.

"Well, first I need a hug." She joked opening her arms.

Her father immediately held his daughter in his arms, the only girl he had ever truly loved.

"I missed Pops."

"I'm sorry Joann."

They picked up the rest of their stuff before heading back to their home.

That night was another great night for the Winchesters.


End file.
